Duststar
Yayyyyy, I got permission to make SkyClan's leader for the roleplay!!!! Appearance Duststar is mostly a light gray with speckles of pale cream all over her body and pale gray shading. Her eyes are a dark blue, and she has very short fur. Duststar is a smaller build for a cat, and is extremely agile and graceful in the trees. She's more clumsy and awkward on the ground. Personality Duststar is a pretty quiet cat most of the time, but she never has any trouble getting cats' attention, probably because of her determined and firm manner. Whenever she gives an order, it feels like the right thing to do, somehow; cats will obey her in an instant. She will never let any cat disrespect others or StarClan and believes that every cat has the right to be different. She will DESTROY homophobes (quote Frost's profile page before he changed it). Backstory Duststar lived a mostly normal life in SkyClan before she became leader. After she became leader, SkyClan had some problems with a group of kittypets whose Twolegs moved to a spot near SkyClan territory every greenleaf. These kittypets were vicious and liked to taunt SkyClan warriors by injuring them very slightly, but enough that it caused pain. One time they even led Duststar and two warriors into their Twoleg nest where the Twolegs captured them. However, they escaped after a few days. After that, SkyClan was even more convinced that they had to fight. Finally, Duststar led a patrol against them, but in doing so she lost a life and the warrior Hickoryflower died. Hickoryflower was the only warrior that Duststar had possible feelings for, and her death affected Duststar dramatically. For a while Duststar was very closed off and didn't talk much, but after two kits presumed to be Hickoryflower's were found near the the kittypets' home, she decided that she had to come back and face life for Hickoryflower's sake. She helped one of the queens raise the kits, who were named Fawnkit (for his tan fur and white back patch) and Breezekit (for her ripple-like silvery fur). Once the kits were old enough, she took Fawnpaw as her own apprentice. Slowly, Fawnpaw helped bring Duststar back to her usual self. She started spending the most of every day training with him, and he asked her lots of questions, knowing it helped her come back. Teaching Fawnpaw about the life of a warrior calmed Duststar and made her realize really how precious life is. However, after Hickoryflower, Duststar resolved never to love in that way again. She still loves her family, and the other warriors of SkyClan, but she doesn't love anyone like she did Hickoryflower. Fawnpaw was unable to convince her otherwise. Gradually Duststar began not to feel romantic attractions toward any cat, and became aro-ace. (If that's not possible, I DON'T CARE because Warriors is a fantasy series.) After the deathWe're pretending he died because NightStrike went inactive of the deputy Hawkrush (owned by NightStrike the Dragon), Duststar appointed Skyleap (owned by Star) in his place. 'Relationships' 'Fawnpaw' Fawnpaw was the cat that really brought Duststar back from her grief about Hickoryflower. He continues to be very helpful to her in overcoming sadness or disappointment. 'Breezepaw' Duststar likes the cheerfulness and sensitivity of Fawnpaw's sister, and believes she will make an amazing warrior. 'Skyleap (Star)' Duststar trusts Skyleap the most out of her warriors and can always depend on him to do his job. 'Echostream' (Star) Duststar likes Echostream's kindness and enjoys being around her. 'Willowberry (Deertail)' Willowberry is another of Duststar's most trusted warriors, and she can always depend on her to serve SkyClan. 'Ravenfeather (Star)' Duststar completely trusts Ravenfeather with the medicine cat job and thinks he is extremely capable. 'Raindust' Raindust was one of Duststar's friends as an apprentice and a kit and she still gets along well with him. 'Poolfrost' Duststar doesn't know Poolfrost as well as Raindust but likes the she-cat and believes she is a good mate for Raindust. 'Sunstrike (Star)' Duststar gets along well with Sunstrike, often helping the queen with her kits. 'Redbloom (AlexTheSnivy)' Duststar hasn't gotten to know Redbloom yet but hopes to become better acquainted with her. 'Notes' Category:Leaders Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress Category:Role Play Characters Category:SkyClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+